


ORAS+18 "Estudiando con Roxanne"

by Solidius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidius/pseuds/Solidius
Summary: La maestra de pokemons Roca también requiere algo de diversión en la escuela. Por suerte, tiene buena información de quien puede dársela....





	ORAS+18 "Estudiando con Roxanne"

**En la escuela Pokemon...**

-¿Sabes porque te llamé, Brendan?- Roxanne, la primera líder de gimnasio de Hoenn, le había pedido al joven campeón de Hoenn verla después de una de sus clases. Para el pelinegro era como estar castigado después de clases, sentado frente al enorme escritorio de la maestra mientras esta lo miraba fríamente sin dejar de corregir exámenes de sus estudiantes- Es sobre tu linda vecina, May-

-¿May?- dijo él por lo bajo. Ahora que hacía memoria, May estaba asistiendo a la escuela para ayudar a su padre con las investigaciones para ampliar la información del pokedex. Lo extraño era ¿Por qué lo llamarían a él?- ¿Acaso esta problemas?- Brendan pensaba que el equipo Magma o Aqua aún seguían dando problemas pero la mirada de Roxanne no cambió en nada.

-No, nada de eso- respondió ella mientras buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio. Era un diario, uno muy rosa y con varias estampas de pokemons, al frente decía tenía el nombre de la linda castaña y Brendan respiró aliviado. Parecía que Roxanne solo quería que le devolviera ese libro- Encontré esto en la biblioteca después que May se fuera. Tengo que admitir que su contenido es muy interesante-

-¿Interesante?- el joven era un luchador pero sabía que los reportes de campo de May eran muy buenos y, tal vez, Roxanne estaba sorprendida por ellos…no podía estar más errado.

-“Martes 12/4”- abriendo el diario, la maestra castaña empezó a leer un poco del diario- “Hoy estuve analizando mordidas en las bayas de la ruta 104 y estoy súper aburrida. Por fortuna, veré a Brendan a la tarde y eso me da animó”- al principio todo era muy normal pero, al ser nombrado, el entrenador empezó a hacer memoria e intentar recordar que pasó ese día- “Finalmente me encontré con Brendan; Dios, mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina cada vez que lo veo por el simple hecho de pensar en todo el ¡SEXO! que tendremos”- ella enfatizó mucho la palabra sexo y la cara de Brendan se congelo en ese instante- “Encontramos un lugar alejado en el bosque para hacerlo. Contra un árbol, Brendan saltó sobre mis shorts al instante y uso esa ardiente lengua en mi”- no lo podía creer ¿May estaba escribiendo sus aventuras sexuales en un diario?...¡¿Y SE LO DEJO OLVIDADO?!- “Es como si él fuera adicto a mi sexo. No pierde el tiempo lamiendo mi clítoris hasta hacerme caer en un mar de orgasmos. No sé porque lo hace pero me deja lista para su miembro. Me estoy haciendo muy íntima con esa parte de Brendan, más cuando me voltea y me penetra por atrás con una fuerza salvaje. No puedo negar que lo amo, adoro cuando acaba dentro de mí y me deja llena de ese semen ardiente…”-

-Yo…puedo explicarlo- cortando el relato, Brendan sacudía las manos al frente intentando defenderse de lo que estaba escuchando. Su rostro estaba rojo y su mentón le temblaba, estaba totalmente expuesto y May no estaba con él para compartir la culpa.

-¿Quieres que terminé? Hay mucho más que leer aquí- continuó Roxanne pasando las paginas, cada una era una obra maestra del arte de la perversión- Mi favorita es cuando los padres de ella se van de casa, ella toma la lencería erótica de su madre y lo hacen en su cuarto- Maldición, Brendan estaba por ponerse a llorar ¿Cómo se lo ocurre escribir eso?- Aunque la parte donde eyaculas hasta el techo es bastante exagerada si me lo preguntas- la maestra tenía toda la evidencia para sentenciar a Brendan a la guillotina. Si bien él y May tenía la misma edad, el profesor Birch lo acusaría de pervertir a su hija y terminaría destrozado la amistad de las 2 familias.

-Por favor, ¡Entrégueme ese libro!- sin perder el tiempo, el chico juntó sus manos y empezó a pedir algo de clemencia- Si mi padre o el de May se enteran de nuestra relación, castigarnos seria lo mínimo. Te lo ruego- mirando al joven, Roxanne solo cerró el libro y habló claramente.

-Lo sé- respondió de manera seca- Por lo que tengo un precio bastante justo por el- Brendan volvió a abrir los ojos esperando un poco de buena suerte. Tal vez quería ayuda con algo o un pokemon (Mientras no sea Latios o Rayquaza), él estaba dispuesto a todo- ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SEXO!- gritó desesperadamente la castaña destrozando de nuevo las ilusiones del joven- Que frustrante ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¿Cómo una niña está disfrutando tanto y yo aquí?- para sorpresa de Brendan, Roxanne perdió toda esa apariencia seria para llorar un poco- Ando siempre con profesores viejos o feos y niños ¿Por qué no tengo algo de acción yo también?-

-..¿Roxanne?...- el hilo se perdió completamente, Brendan intentaba consolar a la maestra ahora en lugar de preocuparse por el libro- No es necesario, tu eres un mujer muy hermosa y…- antes de continuar, la castaña se puso de pie y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos para asustar al joven.

-Nada de eso- le gritó al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el moño rosa de su traje- Quiero experimentar de primera mano todo lo que escribía May sobre ti ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- gritó con energía aunque Brendan parecía estar muy asustado para excitarse como con May. Eso era malo, necesitaba esa energía sexual que el libro describía con tanto entusiasmo. La maestra se puso de pie, llevo sus manos al moño rosado en su cuello y dejó que su cuerpo repose sobre el escritorio- Solo te daré el libro solo si lo disfruto. Pero si te ayuda…- lentamente, la mujer colocó su pie sobre el pecho de Brendan- Imagina que soy May-

\-------------------

La luz del salón bajo dejando sus sentidos solo se concentren en sus caricias y el sabor de sus alientos. Brendan acariciaba esas largas piernas envueltas en la maya rosada, aun podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo femenino sobre de ellas ¿Esto estaba bien? Hacerlo con May era una cosa ya que ellos tenían una relación pero esto era diferente, se forzaba por no pensar en ello, intentando perderse en el aroma dulce del cuerpo frente a él. Roxanne tenía sus mejillas teñidas de rojo mirando como ese joven estaba acariciando sus piernas, frotando sus suaves muslos y avanzado cada vez más ¿Nerviosa? Sí, pero también sedienta. Su cuerpo le pedía cumplir esas fantasías prohibidas, jugar con su rol de maestra y disfrutar del cuerpo de ese joven. Tomando valor, ella tomó su falda y, aun sentada, la levantó en frente de un sorprendido Brendan. Podía ver su ropa interior sobresalir con su color negro y lo más bajo de su cuerpo húmedo por tanta excitación.

-Es tu culpa- dijo ella luchando por mantener su tono de chica ruda- Ese libro me mantuvo despierta toda la noche luchando por satisfacerme pero no pude- lentamente, su mentón empezó a temblar su voz a quebrarse- Me has hecho una mujer sucia y hambrienta-

\- Roxanne- era irresistible. Brendan sujetó la cadera de mujer con fuerza y jaló su rostro directo contra el sexo de ella. La castaña gritó y se resistió un poco pero fue inútil, su espalda golpeó el escritorio para darle al joven total acceso a su entrepierna. Se sentía sucia, Brendan olía sus fluidos como un animal, frotaba sus labios contra la tela rosada hasta que, en un acto de desesperación, las rompió con sus dientes dejando que solo sean sus bragas las que cubran su sexo.

-¡No! ¡No mires!- apenada, la castaña se cubrió el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza pero era inútil. Los dedos de Brendan corrieron su ropa hasta dejar a la vista su vagina. Estaba tan excitada, bañada en fluidos y palpitando de placer que lo descontroló en segundos. El joven sabía que tenía un problema pero lo dejaría pasar, simplemente no podía resistirse a su lujuria. Empezó introduciendo su dedo índice en ella al mismo tiempo que le besaba el clítoris. Roxanne aulló de placer, era tortuoso sentir como Brendan la violaba de esa forma- Brendan…Bren…Aaahhhh…- era inútil, sus caderas se movían solas al dulce compas del deseo. El joven seguía sin ceder, la besaba y lamia de las formas más obscenas que ella podía imaginar. Sentía como esa lengua entraba en su vagina y se retorcía dentro de ella causándole un placer infernal-No…no…Nonono…¡AAHHH!- no lo soporto. Roxanne tuvo un bestial orgasmo solo a los 5 minutos de empezar, se sintió genial pero apenada. Ella era la tenía que llevar el ritmo no él, la sacudió tan fuerte que hasta su vista se puso borrosa por un momento- Diablos…lo siento…no quería…-

-Roxanne- Brenda la soltó un segundo, se limpió la boca con su brazo y la miró directamente- Lamento si fui muy rudo y…-

-Roxy- le dijo ella rápidamente- Quiero que me llames Roxy- no intercambiaron palabras por un instante. Ella, la madura maestra de escuela, no podía decirle a ese joven lo que deseaba pero con su mirada le estaba rogando que no se detenga. Con algo de temor, Brendan bajó sus dedos para acariciar nuevamente el sexo de la maestra. Ella tembló un poco que no se quejó, no deseaba que se detuviera jamás- Sigue, por favor-

Ahora ya era distinto, Brendan hundía 2 dedos en ella mientras le besaba el cuello por donde nacían esos dulces gemidos. Roxanne estaba ardiendo, sentía que sus pezones le quemaban dentro de la ropa. Ella empezó a desnudarse y Brendan no tardó en ayudarla aunque luchaba para no arrancarle la ropa simplemente. En medio de sus gemidos y orgasmos, Roxy cayó sobre el escritorio al mismo tiempo que se despedía de su sostén y blusa. Sus pechos eran más pequeños que los de May pero eso importó poco contra el hambre del joven. La castaña temblaba de placer, él estaba acariciando su vagina y succionándole los pechos, ya no podía llamarse una maestra después de esto. Se sentía sucia pero feliz, atrapada en ese mar de placer que ese libro describía. Con cada gemido erótico, agradecía estar viva y sentir tanto placer…pero quería más.

-Brendan- tomándolo del cabello, la mujer se forzó un poco en quitarlo de su cuerpo para pedirle algo vital- Ya no aguanto más, hagámoslo…- Si, era lo mejor para ambos. Estaban tan sintonizados que no hacerlo sería un insulto. Roxanne se preparó sobre el escritorio mientras Brendan se quitaba la ropa, el ambiente estaba tan caliente que no podían evitarlo. Su miembro estaba tan erecto y duro que Roxanne parecía sentir lastima por no habérselo pedido antes. Incluso analizando las historias de May, ella no esperaba algo tan masivo. No era virgen pero sentía que sus músculos lo pasarían mal hasta adaptarse a su pene.

-Roxan…Roxy- abriéndole las piernas, Brendan encaminó su miembro mientras lo frotaba suavemente contra los fluidos vaginales de ella para lubricarlo lo mejor que podía- Gracias por…esto-

-Brendan-sonriendo, la castaña tomó el hombro del joven y lo atrajo hasta sus dulces y tersos labios- Gracias a ti-

Rodeándolo con las piernas, la mujer jaló a su compañero hacía ella empezando con la penetración. Sus músculos se tensaron al darle la bienvenida al sexo de Brendan, no podía entrar de completo sin sentir que la lastimaría. Sudando y con lágrimas en sus ojos, Roxanne empezaba a llevarse por el dolor hasta que sintió Brendan sujetar sus pechos y besarla apasionadamente. Juntando sus alientos, frotando sus lenguas, sintiendo esas manos amasar sus pechos, la castaña volvió a introducirse lo suficiente en la lujuria hasta que el miembro del joven golpe su útero.

-Oh…estas tan adentro- dijo ella sin escuchar respuesta ya que su amante estaba mamando sus pechos con locura. Él empezó a moverse con lentitud, sintiendo con placer como la vagina de la mujer presionaba su miembro. Ya no les importaba el libro, no les importaba que ella sea una maestra ni nada de eso, solo deseaban demorar el cuerpo del otro con locura. Roxy sentía como el miembro del joven salía y entraba en su vientre mientras luchaba por respirar con las manos masculinas presionando sus excitados pezones. Brendan ya no se molestaba en mirar, solo se guiaba por el calor y aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer. Tanta locura, tanto pasión, el escritorio de madera se sacudía con tanta fuerza que podría romperse.

-Roxy, ya no me aguanto- advirtió el joven de cabello oscuro sin detenerse, aunque aumentando el ritmo-Tengo que sacarla…-

-¡No!- las piernas de la mujer se cerraron a espaldas del joven impidiéndole retroceder- No aun, casi llego…un poco más- Brendan apretó los dientes tratando de ganar un poco más de tiempo pero era inútil soportar. La mujer aguantó un par de embates más antes de ser sacudida de placer de otro orgasmo y algo más. Grujiendo, Brendan no pudo soportar más y liberó toda su carga dentro de ella. Roxanne abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras sentía varios golpes ardientes en su estómago. Podía sentirse adolorida, podía sentirse preocupada pero estaba tan hundida en placer que solo podía sonreír recostándose en el escritorio-Dios…gracias-

Parecía estar satisfecha, gozando tanto estar cubierta de sudor que apenas notó como el joven quitaba su miembro de ella aun unidos por algunos hilos de fluidos. Roxanne estaba tan satisfecha que no pudo notar como Brendan jalaba su cuerpo hacía atrás para dejar sus caderas fuera del escritorio. El cuerpo de la castaña se volteó dejando que sus piernas toquen el suelo y sus pechos froten la madera del escritorio.

-Lo lamento, Roxy- Brendan no estaba satisfecho aun. La lujuria de la mujer despertó lo peor de él y ahora deseaba más placer. Sujetándola de la cadera, el joven volvió la penetrarla una vez más hasta sentir sus nalgas chocar contra sus abdominales- Necesito más de ti-

-oh Brendan- la mujer arqueó su espalda al sentir como ese miembro volvía a embestirla por dentro casi con la misma ferocidad de antes. Era como si no estuviera debilitado ni un poco- Claro que puedes, toma todo lo que quieras de mi cuerpo- respondía ella con una sonrisa dándole la orden al joven para que pudiera continuar.

Roxanne estaba delirando, sintiendo como la penetraban por detrás, como sus pechos chocaban contra la madera y como sus fluidos mojaban sus piernas buscando caer al suelo. Era algo tan sucio e indecente pero ya no le importaba. Era una mujer sucia y lujuriosa, orgullosa de sentir tanto placer. No le importaba que la llamen puta, solo quería que ese miembro la satisfaga nuevamente. La cadera de Brendan golpeaba con un ritmo acelerado esas tiernas nalgas mientras llevaba sus manos al frente para sujetarle los pechos a Roxanne. Ella sonreía, gemía el nombre del chico por lo bajo pidiéndole que no se detenga nunca. La maestra estaba tan excitada que demandaba con rabia sentir otro orgasmo.

-Si ¡Oh sí!- dijo mientras sentirá el aliento del joven golpear su nuca- ¡Lléname una vez más!- podía sentirlo, sus sexos estaban palpitando y esperando la nota final. Brendan la sujetó de los hombros para aumentar su fuerza rugiendo con locura hasta que la golpeó con una fuerza bestial en el último embate. La mujer solo gritó de placer sintiendo nuevamente como una sustancia ardiente entraba a su cuerpo desbordándola sin remedio. Tanto que un poco de ese semen salió su vagina y se derramó en el suelo.

-Oh, Roxanne. Eres grandiosa- Brendan apoyó su vientre contra la espalda de ella y besó cariñosamente el cuello de la mujer- No recuerdo haberme venido tanto antes-ella giró su cabeza lo más que pudo solo para corresponder a sus besos y agradecerle por tanto placer. Roxanne estaba por hablar pero, desde ese ángulo, noto que el reloj del salón de clases marcaba las 5:45 a.m.

-¡Oh no! Tengo clases en menos de 2 horas- rápidamente, la mujer se separó del joven y miró a su alrededor. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, su escritorio desacomodado y llenó de sudor, el piso estaba lleno de sustancias que los niños NO DEBIAN VER y sin contar que ella tenía que bañarse y limpiar todo lo que cargaba entre sus piernas- Rayos. Brendan gracias por todo pero necesito limpiar esto- rápidamente, la castaña tomó el libro y lo colocó en los brazos del entrenador- Veté antes que alguien llegue- no era la mejor forma de terminar pero no quedaba de otra. Brendan volvió a vestirse y salió de la escuela mientras ella corría a buscar algo para limpiar. Simplemente no el mejor final.

\-----------------------------

-¿Brendan?- abriendo la puerta de su casa, May se encontraba con su amigo con unas enorme ojeras y un semblante muy malhumorado- ¿Qué demonios te pasó?-

-¿Qué pasó?- en seguida, el pelinegro levantó el libro en su mano y lo azotó contra la frente de la castaña- ¡Esto paso! Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla sobre este libro y los percances que puede causarnos-

-Auch ¡Oye!- respondió ella molesta y adolorida- Lo estaba buscando ¿Me lo robaste?- Brendan empezó a rugir entre dientes y sin pensarlo empezó a perseguir a la castaña mientras ella corría por su vida. Por otro lado, Roxanne solo les dio tareas a sus alumnos mientras ella se quedaba dormida en el salón, los niños no entendieron que le pasó a su maestra o porque su escritorio estaba tan desviado.


End file.
